Inside Vamp
by xXxInsanityIsInfectiousxXx
Summary: A crossover between Twilight and Inside Man. What happens when the twilight gang are caught up in a gang robbery? Includes Jacob and Nessie as well, and plenty of Emmett! A hostage situation with vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans.


**Inside Vamp**

**I don't own Twilight or Inside Man (which is an awesome film btw). Enjoy as this is my third fanfic! Please review and vote for matt cardle in the X Factor 2010.**

**This is a crossover of Twilight and Inside Man!**

**Chapter One – Run Away From The Girls**

Bella's POV:

I was in my favourite place in the world, Edward's arms. Actually, anywhere was my favourite place, as long as I'm with Edward. We spent every night in each other's arms, whilst Renesmee slept in the other room. I glanced at the clock on the cream walls. It was 8:00am. Nessie would be awake by now. I jumped off the king sized bed Alice had bought. She bought mostly everything in the cottage. She even bought a pile of brand new, expensive clothes for me, much to my annoyance. I looked back at Edward, who wore a confused expression. The brown and cream silk duvet covers had slipped onto the floor, when I had jumped off. They were just about hanging off the bed, with Edward grabbing the end to stop it from falling to the soft, carpeted floor. I gave Edward a wink before heading of to Nessie's room.

Nessie's room was more suited for her and more for a teenager. The walls were a calm, pale blue and the floor was a light copper coloured wood. Although Edward had designed most of this room, you could tell that this room had Alice's name written all over it. There was a small lump on the bed, covered by a white duvet with different shades of purple flowers, their stalks swirling up to the top of the duvet. I laughed as I remembered the day when Nessie set foot in her newly designed room.

_Flashback_

Me and Nessie followed Edward to Nessie's new room. The walls were freshly coated with a pale blue paint, reminding me of the ocean. The wooden floor was a light copper colour, matching the beach coloured furniture. On the double bed was a white duvet with floral patterns on it in different shades of purple. There was a medium sized, beach cabinet, with a beautiful lamp placed on top, next to the bed. At the other end of the room was a large desk, with a white, apple laptop sitting on it. A large, walk-in closet accompanied the desk. It was opposite the bed and looked absolutely huge. No doubt it was the work of Alice.

"I got the bed and laptop and I helped Alice make the closet, but Alice designed most of the room." Edward said.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks Alice." Nessie replied, just as Alice walked in to see what Nessie thought of her work of art. Alice squealed with delight and clapped her hands, jumping up and down. We all laughed at Alice's over excitement.

"I didn't know if you would like the duvet. Err…you like purple right?" He asked, with a look of worry. Nessie wore a blank expression, so nobody really knew whether or not she really liked her room. She usually sang annoying songs in her head, so that Edward couldn't read her mind, a trick she had learnt from Emmett. I guessed that she was doing that right now, by the frustrated look on Edward's face.

"Purple's…cool." She replied. I immediately smiled, and burst out in laughter, receiving concerned looks from everybody in the room. It was like the time I had first moved to Fork's and Charlie had asked me the same question, and I replied with the same answer.

When everybody had left the room, leaving Nessie in it alone, we heard a very loud squeal of excitement and happiness coming from inside, which made us all smile. She loved it!

End Flashback 

I pulled back the covers, to reveal an empty bed. That was odd, where could she be?

"Nessie?" I called, stepping out of the room and into the hallway. I searched each room calling her name out more desperately.

"Nessie?" I yelled. Edward appeared in front of me in a flash.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, taking me in his arms and holding me close.

"I can't find Nessie!" I was very close to tears even though I knew I couldn't cry. Edward and Nessie were my whole world. I knew the volturi didn't like Nessie because she was a hybrid. They thought she was a threat and she would reveal vampires to humans. What if she was kidnapped?

"She's probably at the Cullen House with Emmett." He reassured me. Nessie was always hanging with Emmett.

"True, can we go and check?"

"Of course."

We arrived at the house in less than a minute. Sure enough, Nessie and Emmett were playing hide and seek tag with Jacob. The Cullens had gotten used to Jacob being around and his imprint on Nessie. They became friendlier towards him. Even though Nessie and Emmett were both teenagers, they were kids at heart.

"Hey Mom, Dad!" Nessie called as Emmett was chasing her around the garden. We both waved and smiled.

Suddenly the door burst open, and who should enter but Alice.

"Let's go shopping!"

Jasper's POV:

"NO!" everyone but the girls shouted as they ran at vampire speed and werewolf speed, out of Alice's evil clutches. I could understand maybe why Nessie and Rose agreed to go on one of Alice's shopping trips, but Bella?

I ran as fast as I could go, and soon enough, I realised where I had run. Carlisle was at work and Esme was with some other women for some garden party. Nobody could save us now. My breathing had become heavier, but not because of running. I was actually scared. I kept on expecting Alice to pop out of nowhere and drag me to the shopping mall. I could feel the fear of the other guys, so I knew they were somewhere close by.

Suddenly, a small, hard figure jumped on my back, pinning me to the ground. The beautiful pixie sat on my stomach with an excited grin, which quickly turned into a heartbreaking sad face.

"Jazzy! Why won't you go shopping with me and the girls?" She asked, as she pretended to cry. I knew it was all an act, but it still broke my heart to see Alice like this. I could feel her emotions of disappointment mixed with excitement.

I heard a bloodcurdling scream from close by. Emmett. No doubt Rose had caught him. I felt his fear, and I tried to send calming waves out to him. His fear turned to desperation. I bet Rose threatened him with the 'No Loving' thing. I chuckled softly. Despite Emmett's size, he was weak when it came to Rosalie.

"I'm not going, Alice." I said, stubbornly, avoiding her eyes.

"Why not?" She started to dry sob, "You hate me, don't you?"

I looked into her eyes and sighed. Her stunning topaz eyes showed sadness and disappointment. She always used this technique to get me to go on her many shopping trips, but at least it meant being with her.

"Fine I'll go." I said.

"Yay!" She squealed, and her excitement hit me very hard.

"And for the record, I do love you. I would give the world for you. You're my life. I would die fo-" Alice cut me off with a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. We broke away from the kiss after a few minutes. Kissing Alice was like…There weren't even words worthy enough to describe it. We lay on the ground, gazing into each other's eyes for who knows how long.

"Come on." She said, pulling me up, "Let's go catch the others."

We arrived back at the house to find a very happy Rose and Emmett looking like he had just been told off for something. Soon after, Jacob and Nessie arrived, their fingers intertwined. We waited for a long while for Bella and Edward to return.

"I bet they're loving in the forest." Emmett grinned.

"Erm…hello? I'm still here and I don't want to know about my parents' love life!" Nessie replied in a disgusted tone before kissing Jacob. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I bet Edward agreed in less than 5 seconds, he's not as strong as me to resist the power of women!" He declared smugly.

"Oh really?" Rosalie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes really."

I could guess what was coming next.

"Two words, Emmett. No loving."

Emmett's eyes looked like they were going to burst out of their sockets. In less than a second he was on his knees, begging Rose for some loving, while we all laughed.

Eventually, Bella and Edward arrived. Edward had his arm around Bella's waist, and by the way they were looking at each other, you could tell they were, to put it lightly, doing something in the woods. We set off to the shopping mall. We took Edward's Volvo and Rose's convertible. Emmett, Rose, Alice and me went in the convertible whilst Jacob, Nessie, Bella and Edward went in the Volvo. Let the 'fun' begin.

**LIKEY? NO LIKEY? PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE OR VOLDEMORT WILL EAT YOU! xx**


End file.
